The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including solder balls, for example.
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,115 (FIG. 5B) discloses a BGA (Ball Grid Array) type semiconductor device. The BGA type semiconductor device includes solder balls arranged in an array. In the semiconductor device, lines are formed on a mounting board so as to pass through a space between the solder balls. Specifically, the lines are formed in the space between the solder balls in such a manner that a line connected to a certain solder ball is not connected to another solder ball.
Along with the enhanced functionality, speed-up, and miniaturization of semiconductor devices, there is a demand for increasing the number of balls (signal lines) and narrowing a pitch. In the BGA having a narrow pitch, the number of lines passing through the space between balls is reduced. In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,115 (FIG. 5B), some of the solder balls are removed to allow lines to pass through the space between the balls. This results in a reduction in the number of balls, that is, the number of signals.
Other problems to be solved and novel features will be apparent from the description of the specification and the accompanying drawings.